


Wicked Games

by caelestisxyz



Series: Yakuza [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Yakuza, Angst, Demisexual Iwaizumi, Dissociation, Drama, Dubious Consent, Established Relationship, Iwaizumi has a sexual discovery, M/M, Mpreg, Multiple Pairings, Omega Verse, Sexual Content, Uncomfortable subject matter, Unreliable Narrator, Violence, Well KuroTsuki is establsihed, dark themes, minor original characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2018-11-19 15:03:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11315874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caelestisxyz/pseuds/caelestisxyz
Summary: After years of being one of the many faceless foot soldiers in the ranks, Bokuto gets a much-deserved promotion. But with the new job comes great responsibility. The job is easy enough. All Bokuto has to do is look after the Boss's mate: The Boss's beautiful, intriguing mate. [Discontinued]





	1. Promotion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [studiotrigger (GunsForTheMafia)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GunsForTheMafia/gifts).



> Look who's starting a new story, oops! First off, I want to give credit where it is due. The AU is from studiotrigger. We discussed it before and I've been hooked ever since. I've tweaked it quite a bit tho and added my own interpretation to it. I hope this is good enough, Gaen!

This is the day that Bokuto has been waiting for ever since he stepped foot inside the bustling city of Tokyo. For two years, he's worked his way from the ground up, sleeping on floors and eventually busted down motels. But after today he won't have to debate on if the sheets are pissy or if they're just colored that way. He'll no longer be one of the faceless foot soldiers who risk their lives for some asshole they've only seen on the occasional newspaper clipping.

Today Bokuto is getting a promotion and he'll have the privilege of seeing that asshole, in person, every day. Some people say that that's when things really get tricky. Being so close to _Oyabun_ is a fast way to end up floating face down in the Sumida. Bokuto doesn't think that'll be him, though. He's smarter than he appears and he knows how the underworld operates.

An unmarked car pulls up to the front of the motel he's been renting for the past week. With a careful sweep around the neighborhood, Bokuto slips inside. There isn't anyone else in the car beside him and the driver. Due to recent events, the head of their syndicate no longer lives in the same mansion as his predecessors. Rumor has it that only those in the guy's inner, _inner_ , circle know where he lays his head.

Bokuto still can't believe that he'll soon be a part of that circle. Then again, he's worked hard enough for it. He has yet to fail a job. He was ordered to take back their territory from their rival gang and he had it taken care of in a week. There was a smaller gang who tried to sell drugs on their turf without paying their respects and Bokuto not only reminded them of their place but now he had the guys working for them.

Finally, his work has been noticed and he's going to get what he's due.

Half an hour later the car stops in front of large iron gates. The driver punches in a six-digit code and then the gate is slowly opening to grant them entry. Bokuto discreetly glances out of the windows to scope the place out. If he wanted, he could easily infiltrate the mansion but he doubts that he'll make it out alive. Other than the guards openly walking around the grounds, semi-automatic weapons in hand, there are also guards with attack dogs roaming the woods lining the driveway.

"When you're in the presence of Oyabun do not make eye-contact," one of the guards tells Bokuto once he's out of the car and standing in the foyer of the mansion, "I'm sure you've noticed that we skipped the pat down. This is a show of good faith."

Bokuto nods his head in understanding. Inwardly, he snorts at the man's words. A show of good faith his ass. They just don't view him as a threat because even if he is carrying a weapon, he won't be able to do shit with it. Before he pulls the trigger, someone will gun him down. He isn't stupid.

Four guards escort him up the stairs, two in front and two in the back. One of the guys in front of him has a really sick dragon tattoo that peeks out of the collar of his dress shirt. It makes Bokuto think about the new ink he'll get soon. Since he's been promoted he'll need something that will show off his new rank.

At the end of the hall, there is a tall man standing in front of the door. His platinum hair is the second most startling thing next to his height. Then there are his startling eyes that are staring directly at Bokuto.

"He would like to speak with him alone," the man tells the guards in a surprisingly chipper voice.

Without question, the guards bow and then walk off leaving Bokuto in the hallway alone with the obviously foreign man. Bokuto's first guess is that the man is German. At least half German anyway. He's still trying to figure it out when the man speaks.

"Half Russian," he says with a knowing grin, "I'm not familiar with the language so don't ask."

There's something about his smile that unsettles Bokuto. He doesn't feel any malice coming from the man and that in itself is strange. There is no such thing as friendly gangsters.

"You shouldn't keep him waiting," the man says.

He walks past Bokuto without another word. It's when Bokuto is walking inside the office that he realizes he didn't get the guy's name. He doesn't think much of it, though. Inside of the room, there is a small bar and a large lounge area. Seated on one of the couches with a lazy slouch is the man behind the entire syndicate. Respectively, Bokuto kneels down at the man's feet.

"Kuroo-sama it is an honor to finally meet you," Bokuto says reverently.

Then, he's startled by the sound of warm laughter. Carefully, he peeks up to make sure that the laughter is actually coming from Kuroo. He's heard rumors of the man's ruthlessness but so far he doesn't catch that vibe from him. He looks up and sees the way Kuroo's eyes crinkle and he can't help but smile as well.

Kuroo combs his fingers through his messy, dark hair. Chuckling, he says, "There's no need for the theatrics. Here." He picks up an empty glass. "Have a drink. Loosen up a bit." 

Bokuto glances at the empty glass and then back at Kuroo's face. He remembers what the guard told him about making eye contact with Kuroo so he quickly averts his gaze. Still, he accepts the glass and takes a seat on the couch across from Kuroo. He's further shocked when Kuroo is leaning over to pour him a drink. This isn't how this is supposed to go. Despite them both being of the same second gender, it is clear that Kuroo is the superior alpha. It is Bokuto who should be pouring Kuroo's drink.

"Did they tell you not to make eye contact with me?" asks Kuroo, he's now holding his own glass up to his lips but he doesn't take a sip.

"Yes."

Kuroo sucks his teeth. "They're old-fashioned," he says clearly irritated, "Look at me."

Bokuto does as he's told.

"Much better." Kuroo smiles. "Now, let's get right to it. You're known for carrying out tasks efficiently and in a timely manner. Did you run with any of the gangs back in Nagano?"

It isn't surprising that Kuroo knows where Bokuto is from even though he has never told anyone about Nagano. And, he's sure that Kuroo already knows the answer to that question. Kuroo controls this city. There isn't anything that he can't get his hands on if he really wanted it. Finding out information on a measly foot soldier is a piece of cake. This is just a simple test of Bokuto's integrity.

"Yes," he answers, "My father was the head of the Fukurodani syndicate. Now my brother is running it."

"You expect me to put my trust in a man who turns his back on his own family?"

"Being blood-related doesn't mean you're family."

Kuroo's smile broadens. "You're right about that." He sets his glass on the table and then folds his hands in his lap. "My father used to only keep betas in his ranks because alphas are too much of a handful. But that's exactly why I keep alphas in my inner circle. We're vicious by nature and viciousness is necessary for a job like this. Don't you think?"

"I do."

"Good." Kuroo stands up. "Walk with me."

Outside of the door, there are guards waiting for them. Kuroo barely acknowledges them as he leads Bokuto down the stairs. Every person Kuroo passes bow their heads and they don't lift their heads until Kuroo has passed. All of the guards that Bokuto has seen have been betas. Like Kuroo said, he only keeps alphas in his inner circle. Bokuto's father only kept betas in his ranks like Kuroo's father had. 

Even his father's advisors and right hand had been betas. Because betas are easier to control. Bokuto supposes that is a testament to how competent Kuroo is. He's capable of controlling betas and alphas alike.

"You'll be in charge of protecting my most valuable possession," Kuroo says to him when they're in the backyard walking through the rose garden. "You'll get to watch over my Tsukki-chan!"

Bokuto's eyes widen. Since when did Kuroo Tetsurou have a child? And, did he really expect Bokuto to babysit for him? He remembers the money he's been promised, the car that comes with the promotion, and the joy of never having to sleep on a stained futon again. If the most dangerous alpha in Tokyo wants him to babysit then Bokuto is going to be the best damn babysitter there is.

Kuroo stops walking. He turns to Bokuto and shows him the necklace he's wearing. "Do you like this necklace?" he asks.

Bokuto doesn't understand where the random question came from but he answers truthfully. "Yes." The chain of the necklace is gold with diamond, encrusted trinkets hanging from it. Upon a closer look, he notices the shape of the trinkets. "Are those fangs?"

The air around them seems to shift as reality settles in. For the first time since meeting Kuroo, Bokuto's instincts scream at him to get as far away as he can from the other alpha. But Bokuto remains rooted to the ground. Slowly, he raises his eyes to meet Kuroo's.

"The men before you," Kuroo says with a small pout that belies the malicious glint in his dark eyes, "they didn't do such a good job. They tried to take my most precious person away from me so I took something from them in return. I think my necklace is perfect the way that it is but I wouldn't mind adding another piece. Got it?"

Bokuto knows a threat when he hears one, and he's sure that Kuroo didn't just defang those who betrayed him. 

"Yes, Kuroo-sama."

Just like that the air around them clears. Kuroo is smiling again. He pats Bokuto on the shoulder and starts walking again. There's a gazebo in the middle of the rose garden. From that distant, Bokuto can see trays of fruit, a plate of croissants, and other food sitting on a table. There is also a person seated at the table that he can't make out.

"Tsukki-chan!" Kuroo calls out.

Bokuto waits for a small child to come running in their direction. By this point, he wouldn't be surprised if Kuroo actually intends for him to watch over a dog. So, he expects that, too. Neither a child nor a dog comes running toward them. In fact, no one heads in their direction. It isn't until they're closer to the gazebo that Bokuto sees a blond, omega staring at them with an uninterested expression on his face.

And, it isn't until Kuroo approaches the omega and kisses him, that Bokuto realizes that this is _Tsukki-chan._

"You didn't eat anything," Kuroo says to the omega, "Want me to have them bring something else?"

Bokuto can't hear whatever it is that the omega says. He's too busy staring. If this is the reason why Kuroo has strengthened his security then Bokuto can understand. This omega is gorgeous and he smells...fuck he smells _so_ good. Licking his lips, Bokuto tries to figure out the exact scent. It's something sweet, obviously, but he can't pinpoint what it is.

Why in the fuck does Kuroo enlist an alpha, of all people, to look after his omega? Surely Kuroo is aware of how stunning his mate is. Long legs, nice frame, gorgeous, blond curls that frame his attractive face. And there's something else about him that makes Bokuto want to jump the omega, right here, right now. Then, he remembers where he's at. He remembers whose omega he's ogling and he straightens up.

If Kuroo even thinks he's interested, he'll kill him on the spot.

"Bo," Kuroo calls out, "Come meet Tsukki!"

It takes a while to realize that Kuroo is addressing him with such familiarity. Bokuto walks up the short steps of the gazebo.

"It's nice to meet you, Tsukki," he says with a good-natured smile.

"Tsukishima," the omega says curtly. Then he looks away from Bokuto as though he were an annoying fly. "Can I go out today?" he asks Kuroo. "I'm tired of being locked in here like a prisoner."

"You know why that is, Tsukki."

Awkwardly, Bokuto stands to the side while the lovers talk. He's sure to keep his eyes down so that he doesn't make the mistake of staring at the omega again. At that proximity the smell is overpowering. But he values his life way too much to give in.

Tsukishima crosses his arms. "Why can't he go with me?" He nudges his head toward Bokuto. "That's why he's here, right? Let him drive me to the mall since you can't keep your promise."

"I have some business to take care of. We can just go shopping tomorrow."

"I want to go today."

Kuroo glances over at Bokuto and then back to Tsukishima. A few more seconds pass before he's nodding his head. "Fine." He reaches for Tsukishima's hands and squeezes it lightly. "We'll do something else. Anything you want, okay?"

Bokuto doesn't know if Tsukishima returns the gesture or not. He doesn't so much as a glance in the omega's direction. When Tsukishima leaves to go get ready, Bokuto takes a seat at the table. Kuroo suggests that he eat up because he's going to start work today. Bokuto is sure to eat, not because he's hungry, but because turning down food would be disrespectful.

After eating, the table is cleared by a maid. Kuroo then motions with his hand. A guard walks to the table and hands Bokuto a thick envelope.

"Here's an advance," Kuroo says, "Buy yourself some new clothes. You're not an errand boy anymore. You'll eat as good as me and you'll dress almost as good as me now." He laughs at the last line. "I'm going to tell you something that only three other people know including myself."

Bokuto looks up at Kuroo to show that he's listening.

Kuroo watches him closely while he speaks. "Tsukki is pregnant. So that's why I've upped my security. He's carrying the future of this syndicate, but it's more than that. He's my mate. I love him more than life itself. That's why I need you to guard him with your life. The only person I fully trust with this task is my right-hand man. But, you see, I need him for another job. That's where you come in."

As if the job wasn't already nerve-wracking enough before Kuroo dropped that bomb. Tsukishima being pregnant explains the overwhelming scent, and that also explains why Kuroo is being so cautious. If word gets out that Kuroo's mate is pregnant...

"I will do this job to the best of my ability," Bokuto promises.

"I need you to go beyond that. If you can't, now is the time to speak up."

Bokuto isn't stupid. If he tells Kuroo that he can't accept the job, he won't be able to leave that estate. He knows too much sensitive information. Truthfully, Bokuto wants to do a great job. He wants Kuroo to trust him.

"You have my word. I will remain loyal and ensure Tsukishima's safety."

Kuroo smiles at him and it's his first, genuine smile. The alpha sighs in relief. "Great. I really didn't want to kill you." He motions to someone standing behind Bokuto. "Stand down, Iwaizumi."

A chill runs ups Bokuto's spine. How did he not sense that someone was standing directly behind him that entire time? The man, Iwaizumi, quietly walks from behind him and stands at Kuroo's side, hands clasped behind his back. How did Bokuto not smell the other alpha? He still couldn't pick up his scent now. The only thing that gives Iwaizumi away now is his aura.

Bokuto has heard stories about Kuroo's right hand, Iwaizumi Hajime, but like most stories, he figured they were overexaggerated. Iwaizumi's sharp eyes never leave Bokuto, and he knows it's because the alpha is sizing him up. Bokuto takes the time to size Iwaizumi up as well. It doesn't take him long to conclude that in a hand to hand fight, Iwaizumi would dominate. But Bokuto sure as hell won't make it easy for him.

Several tattoos peek out of the sleeves and the collar of Iwaizumi's white dress shirt. The black suit he's wearing is tailored fit, but it's hard to tell if he's strapped. Still, Bokuto knows that he is. The alpha's clean cut appearance, from his neatly trimmed hair, tapered sides, and the low fade in the back, to his shiny dress shoes, are all incongruous to Iwaizumi's true nature.

Iwaizumi Hajime is a feral beast under all that glam.

Bokuto wonders if Kuroo only has Iwaizumi there to prove a point, a warning of sorts. If he fucks up, it'll be Iwaizumi who takes care of him. Now, Bokuto knows who actually defanged the men who betrayed Kuroo.

"Well," Kuroo says with a clap of his hands, "Welcome to the inner circle. We'll get you set up with a new account, a condo in the city, and a new car. But that can wait. I'm sure Tsukki is getting a little impatient."

"Right!" Bokuto nervously shoots up from his seat; he still wasn't over Iwaizumi's presence. "I will do my best!" He sees the way Kuroo's eyebrows rise. "I will do my best and more," he corrected.

"Now that is what I like to hear."

* * *

With one phone call, Kuroo has several stores inside of the Venus Fort Shopping Mall close their doors to the public for a few hours while Tsukishima shops. Bokuto thinks it is the most badass thing ever, but it's clear that Tsukishima doesn't share his views. The omega wears a blank expression on his face as he looks around a designer shoe store. To most people being able to buy anything that they want is the best thing ever.

Tsukishima clearly doesn't think so. After a couple of glances, he leaves the store without purchasing anything. Bokuto isn't far behind. He's sure to keep a respectable distance so Tsukishima doesn't feel like he's breathing down his neck. Still, he tries to engage the omega in conversation here and there. He wants them to at least be friends.

"How about that store?" he asks, pointing toward _Zara_.

Tsukishima looks as if he's going to ignore the alpha; it wouldn't be the first time. But, he walks toward the store and this makes Bokuto feel somewhat accomplished.

When they step inside the store, one of the associates is there to greet them with a friendly smile. She knows who Tsukishima is and how important it is to make his shopping experience a memorable one. Of course, she doesn't say this but it's painfully obvious. When the woman approaches Tsukishima to take his measurements, the omega shakes his head.

"Not me," he says quietly, "Him."

Bokuto looks up in surprise. "Me? Wait, why?"

"I hate the suit you're wearing. It looks cheap."

That's because it is very cheap. It's the only suit that Bokuto owns. He tries to protest because they aren't in the mall for him. But the associate ignores him and begins taking his measurements. Apparently, even she knows who's really running things between him and Tsukishima.

After his measurements are jotted down, they're escorted to a lounge area in the back of the store. While Bokuto tries on different suits, Tsukishima eats fresh strawberries; Kuroo requested that they be on standby in every store just in case. For the most part, Tsukishima remains passive, only tilting his head slightly whenever he approves of a particular article of clothing.

Bokuto has never worn a turtleneck in his life so he denies the gray one that the associate hands him. That's when Tsukishima finally speaks up.

"Wear that," he orders. Standing up, he walks to the clothes rack. "This trench coat, too."

The trench coat is fine, Bokuto thinks. It's starting to get chilly outside and he doesn't have a proper jacket. He's sure he doesn't have a jacket at all. 

"Can we get this in black?" Tsukishima asks the associate in regards to the trench coat.

The woman goes to the back to get the coat as requested. When she's gone, Tsukishima takes her place next to Bokuto. He's standing so close that the alpha can see the thick, dark lashes that frame his golden eyes. They're standing far too close for comfort. Bokuto doesn't take a step back, though. He's an alpha. Standing down from an omega isn't something that he does, it's instinct.

Tsukishima's eyes narrow slightly. "Gray suits you. Stick to it," is all he says before walking back to his seat.

Other than the black trench coat, Bokuto is sure to pick a gray, fitted suit,  and a gray sweater. He tells himself that it's because he doesn't like the cliche that all mobsters wear black or because he actually likes the color gray. The choice has nothing to do with what Tsukishima told him. He also knows that's a lie.

Tsukishima orders the associate to burn the clothes that Bokuto came in there with and the alpha doesn't complain. Now dressed in dark slacks, a gray turtleneck, and the black trench coat, he finally looks like he belongs.

"Anywhere else you want to go?" asks Bokuto.

"Take me home. This is more fun with Tetsurou," the omega says quietly, "He always picks my clothes out."

Despite his cold disposition, Tsukishima is still an omega. On top of that, he's pregnant. Tsukishima needs Kuroo more than ever now. Bokuto can understand why Tsukishima is so down. Still, it isn't his job to make Tsukishima happy, he's only there to keep him safe. Yet, Bokuto has always found it hard to not try to cheer someone up.

"Hey, hey, hey!" Bokuto almost rubs the omega on the back but stops himself. "How about I pick you out something to wear? I'm not that much of a fashion wreck!"

Tsukishima frowns at Bokuto. "It's not the same."

"I know that but it'll be fun."

"Fun."

The omega mutters the word as though it is foreign. It makes Bokuto wonder if Kuroo really keeps Tsukishima locked away like a prisoner. That doesn't sit well with him. Someone this gorgeous shouldn't be hidden away in some mansion.

"Okay."

Bokuto blinks. "Huh?" he asks in disbelief.

"I'll let you pick out an outfit for me."

The alpha's smile is so bright it's blinding.

They take one of the elevators up to the third floor. Bokuto picks the first clothing store that he sees. It isn't one of the stores that Kuroo rented for the day, but Bokuto ignores that. An associate comes to assist them and Bokuto tells her that they'll do fine on their own. When she's gone, he glances around the store for the right section.

"Does it matter what I pick?" Bokuto asked.

"I'll leave it up to you."

Bokuto takes a right and Tsukishima follows him. When Bokuto finds the section he's looking for, he combs through the racks. He isn't sure what size Tsukishima wears so he just guesses. Finding the perfect item, he hands it to the omega.

"How about that?"

Tsukishima holds the dress up to his body. Then he lifts it and eyes it closely. Bokuto is sure that Tsukishima is going to throw the dress in his face and storm off. It's perfectly normal for omegas to wear dresses but Tsukishima seems like the type who prefers not to. So, Bokuto is pleasantly surprised when Tsukishima turns around and heads toward the dressing rooms.

But, he doesn't celebrate just yet.

Tsukishima is in the dressing room for a while. Bokuto starts to worry that the omega doesn't like the dress he picked out. That's fine, though. He'll just pick out something else. He just thinks that Tsukishima will look great in a dress. Even though his pregnancy hasn't started to show. Bokuto knows that Tsukishima will look amazing in a dress once his belly swells and his hips widen.

The imagery has him shifting in his seat uncomfortably. This is dangerous ground he's stepping on. Just thinking about Tsukishima in this way is wrong. Because sooner or later those thoughts are going to want to manifest. Fundamentally, Bokuto is nothing more than a slave to instinct. It's just lust, he tells himself. He hasn't had a decent fuck in a long time, that's all.

Add the natural appeal that all pregnant omegas have and he's a fucking goner. With his new rank, it won't be difficult for him to afford a good fuck. He thinks he'll do that before he ruins everything.

As if on cue, Tsukishima finally steps out of the dressing room and Bokuto regrets ever suggesting he pick out an outfit for the omega. The sleeveless, shift dress is a perfect fit. Tsukishima's exposed arms and legs look stunning but even better than that is the deep v-cut in the dress that exposes the omega's smooth back. Bokuto is convinced that Tsukishima doesn't have a single scar on his body.

Tsukishima turns around to face him. "What do you think?" he asks.

Bokuto has to swallow, take a deep breath, and take his time to think his answer over. "The dress looks good. Do you like that shade of pink? I can try to find a black one." He needs the distraction.

"This is fine." Tsukishima glances down at the dress and snorts. "It's out of season, though. You picked it up from the clearance rack."

"I'm sorry." He chuckles nervously. "I'm used to shopping on clearance."

"I'm not surprised." 

"I can find you something that's in season."

"No. I'll just wait to wear this in the warmer months." 

Bokuto can't help but smile.

* * *

The sun has begun to set by the time they make it back to the mansion. Kuroo is sitting in the downstairs study talking with Iwaizumi when a guard announces their arrival. When they step inside, Kuroo gets up and walks over to Tsukishima.

"Did you get anything nice?" he asks, pulling the omega into a hug.

Over Tsukishima's shoulder, Kuroo looks at Bokuto and notices his new clothes. Bokuto tries not to look guilty. Maybe the alpha will be pissed if he knows that his omega picked out clothes for him. Alphas are territorial but he gets the feeling that Kuroo's possessiveness surpasses the norm.

Tsukishima shows Kuroo his bag. "Bokuto-san was very patient. He even picked me out a nice dress."

"And I see that you picked a few things out for Bo' as well."

Bokuto gulps.

"Did you see the suit he had on?" Tsukishima shrugs, "Community service is good every now and then."

Kuroo snickers. "Who knew my little country bumpkin would be giving others fashion advice? You should have seen yourself when we first started dating." He laughs harder.

Tsukishima scowls. Kuroo nuzzles him affectionately and the omega's loud purrs of contentment fill the room. Bokuto slightly bristles at the sound. Out of his peripheral, he can see Iwaizumi watching him. So, he's sure to not allow his discomfort to show on his face. He has no right to feel discomfort. Tsukishima isn't his omega. He's the mate of his boss and the man who can end his life with a snap of his fingers.

"Thank you, Bo'," Kuroo says once he's done doting on Tsukishima, "You're done for the day."

Iwaizumi walks up to Bokuto and hands him two sets of keys.

"Your condo is already furnished. If you want to change anything feel free." Kuroo walks Tsukishima over to the leather couch. The omega curls up next to his alpha with his head resting in his lap. "Your new car is parked outside. Iwaizumi will show you."

The dismissal is clear. Bokuto thanks, Kuroo once again for the opportunity before leaving the room. Iwaizumi leads him out of the room. During their entire walk downstairs and outside of the mansion, Bokuto tries to figure out how in the hell Iwaizumi manages to walk without making a sound. Even his dress shoes don't click on the polished floors.

His thoughts are put on hold when he sees the car that Kuroo has given him.

"Are you fucking serious?" he says in disbelief, "This is _my_ car?"

The sleek, black sports car looks like something that Kuroo should be driving not someone like Bokuto.

Iwaizumi remains silent while Bokuto looks at the car's interior and practically drools over it. Bokuto wonders how many schmucks like him have had the same reaction only to have this car and everything else snatched from them. He tells himself that he won't be like them. There's so much more he wants to do, so much more that he wants to accomplish. He can't do that if he allows his dick to do the thinking for him.

"You'll need to be back here in the morning," Iwaizumi tells him, "Every Sunday, Tsukishima has brunch with a friend."

"Okay, I'll be here."

* * *

"What do you think of the new addition to the inner circle?"

Iwaizumi shrugs his shoulders. "He's simple."

Kuroo lightly combs his fingers through Tsukishima's hair. The omega fell asleep on his lap and he doesn't want to move him. He stares at Tsukishima's face as he speaks. "I like that about him. Simple people are easy to read and they're trustworthy for the most part."

"We'll see."

Chuckling quietly, Kuroo shakes his head at the jaded hitman. "I guess we will." He pauses. "Enough about him...it's time we wrapped things up."

Walking away from the window, Iwaizumi sits across from where Kuroo is. "Have you checked the source?" he asks.

"Yes. The target will be at MUSE tonight."

The person they're after is the only thing standing in Kuroo's way regarding his goals of expansion. Once he's out of the picture, Kuroo will have full control of the narcotics scene in Tokyo. The man that they're after just so happens to hunt attractive men in his spare time. He stalks them for days without their knowledge and on the fifth day, he corners them and has a little fun before chopping them up into pieces.

Kuroo still doesn't know how a psychopath like that manages to run one of the largest drug rings in Japan. People are truly amazing.

"Are you sure he'll be there?" Iwaizumi asks, "The last time was a bust."

"I'm positive. His next victim will be there with friends. So, he'll be close."

Careful not to disturb the sleeping omega, Kuroo slides a photo across the table. "Just keep your eyes on him. Our guy shouldn't be too far away."

Iwaizumi picks the picture up.

"He sure does select the pretty ones, huh?" Kuroo says, glancing at the picture. "This Oikawa kid has no idea how lucky he is."

Iwaizumi doesn't say anything. He continues staring at the picture, etching the university student's face to his memory. When he's done, he places the photo back on the table. "Would you like a token this time?" he asks.

"Nah," Kuroo yawns, "His death will be enough. I'm taking Tsukki out tonight. Call me when it's done."

Iwaizumi takes another look at the photo on the table and then he takes his leave. 

TBC


	2. Coming Down

Thanks to the tracker he had placed on Bokuto's phone, without the alpha's knowledge, they were able to pinpoint Semi and Bokuto's location. Kuroo overhead fighting in the alley and assumed that it was Bokuto and his brother but he couldn't smell Bokuto. When he heard Semi's voice, his feet moved of their own accord. That brief moment in the alley reminded Kuroo of how he and Semi used to fight, side by side. Nostalgia distracted him from his goal of killing Hozumi. Because of this, the mission to Kyoto was an embarrassing failure for the most part with the only bright side being that Akaashi is safe and there were no casualties.

Kuroo has come to the conclusion that leaving the job of killing Hozumi solely up to Bokuto isn't going to work. The first thing Kuroo did when he made it back to Tokyo was put a contract out on Bokuto Hozumi. Whoever kills Hozumi first and presents his body will receive a substantial reward. Whatever pissing contest Bokuto has with his older brother isn't as important as the syndicate's goals.

It's nearing five in the morning when Kuroo makes it home, and he's relieved that Tsukishima isn't waiting for him at the bottom of the steps. Kuroo isn't in the mood for a lecture on relationship etiquette. Bypassing their bedroom, Kuroo goes to his private office. He'll need to get up in a few hours to start his day so he sees no point in sleeping when there's so much work to be done.

While they've been dealing with Ukai, Daishou has been building an army. With his new allies, it'll be harder to get rid of Daishou  _and_  Hozumi. As much as Kuroo doesn't want to admit this, he needs Semi. He honestly needs all the help he can get right now. 

_First, Kuroo threw you to the side like trash for an omega he just met. Now, my brother got you wrapped up in all this just to save his precious omega, and look where you are. Here, in this filthy alley, clinging to life..._

Hozumi sure knows how to kick a person when they're down, Kuroo bitterly thinks. Everything Hozumi said was true, though. Semi has always been the kind of person to put his neck on the line for his friends. Because of Semi, Ushijima and Tendou were able to flee the American mob and move to Japan following the murder of Ushijima's parents. Semi is the reason why Kuroo has made several legitimate, business partnerships. 

And how does Kuroo thank Semi for everything he's ever done for him? He cut ties with Semi without explanation, and he treats him like nothing more than a stepping stone for the syndicate to reach its goals. Kuroo even bad mouths Semi to Bokuto to make the alpha think less of Semi, but that's more out of jealousy than anything. 

The truth is: Kuroo still loves Semi, and he knows that he'll always love Semi but that doesn't mean anything. It doesn't change how he feels about Tsukishima.  _Nothing_  can change how he feels about Tsukishima.

The door to the office creaks open, a head of blond curls peeks through the small crack. Kuroo smiles at Tsukishima, gesturing for him to join him on the couch. Once Tsukishima is seated, Kuroo carefully picks the omega's legs up, placing them in his lap.

"You're up early," Kuroo says, voice soft from exhaustion. He rubs Tsukishima's left leg, massaging the soft calves with the pads of his thumbs, "How'd you sleep?"

"I slept okay though it would've been better with you by my side."

Kuroo knew that was coming. "Just got back from Kyoto." He takes Tsukishima's left foot into his hand. "Hozumi slipped away again."

Tsukishima eyebrow's furrow, his lips downturned in disapproval. "How many times are you going to allow him to escape?"

"You act as if it's in my control."

"Who's fault was it this time that he got away? Did Bokuto screw up again?"

Last time Hozumi got away because fate is cruel. This time, his escape was mostly due to Kuroo being distracted. Although, Kuroo isn't going to tell Tsukishima that. He remembers how at the start of their relationship everyone he introduced Tsukishima to would ask about Semi. Everyone wanted to know why the wedding had been called off and they'd even expressed their disappointment that Kuroo was not with Semi anymore, in front of Tsukishima. For Tsukishima, it was humiliating and very upsetting. Then, Semi and Tsukishima finally met face to face, at a Gala.

Let's just say that things didn't go so well. Kuroo doesn't think Tsukishima has ever gotten over it. Semi didn't even say anything to Tsukishima, or vice versa. The two just had what Terushima describes as,  _The Stare Down of The Century._

Long story short: Tsukishima hates Semi. Kuroo is sure that Semi feels the same about Tsukishima.

"Hozumi has friends in high places," is all Kuroo says on the matter. Then, he changes the subject. "Your next doctor visit is approaching. Afterward, we can start planning a gender reveal party."

Tsukishima smiles. "I already know the location of the party and the theme."

"What do you have in mind?"

"I want a festival theme so the guests have to wear yukatas and I think we should have it here."

"You want the party here?"

"Yes, will that be okay?"

"Depends on whose on the guest list."

"Just our close friends, of course."

That seems doable. Kuroo will just need to make sure that the wrong people don't mysteriously end up on the guest list. He doesn't want the wrong person finding out where they live. He also doesn't want another important moment to be ruined by an unwanted guest.

Kuroo leans forward to kiss Tsukishima's ankle. "I'll make it happen," he says.

"There's something else I need to talk to you about."

"I'm all ears."

"I don't know how to go about this."

"Is it the voice again?" asks Kuroo. When Tsukishima doesn't answer, he cups the omega's chin, tilting his head up so that their eyes meet. "You can tell me."

Tsukishima shakes his head. "It's nothing like that. I just miss my brother, that's all."

"You want Akiteru to visit? I'm sure we can arrange something."

"No, I want to visit him and maybe see my parents." Tsukishima nudges Kuroo's side with his foot. "I'm sure they'd be happy to see you, too. It's been so long since we've visited."

"This isn't a good time for a visit, Tsukki."

"Why is that?"

Because they're in the middle of a war and Kuroo doesn't need to leave the city for any longer than a day. Of course, he can't tell Tsukishima that. Maybe if he wasn't dead on his feet, Kuroo would be able to think of a legitimate reason for not visiting Tsukishima's family right now but he hasn't slept in nearly twenty-four hours.

"How about I fly them in for the gender reveal party. That way they won't have to drive so far and I'm sure they'd love to come."

Tsukishima makes a face. "How do we explain the armed guards roaming the estate?" he asks.

"I'll give them the day off."

"That's careless. It'd be better if we went to see my parents instead."

Kuroo's patience is running thin, only because he's exhausted, stressed beyond belief, and not in the mood for a debate of any sort. "Can we talk about this later, Tsukki? I just got home and I'd really like to rest a bit before Iwaizumi drops in."

"You're always pushing things back when I'm concerned." Tsukishima moves his legs from Kuroo's lap, planting his feet firmly on the floor. "It's always later, Tsukki or Not right now, Tsukki!"

"You're my first priority."

"Am I?!"

"Just because you don't always have your way doesn't mean that I don't put you first."

Tsukishima stands up. "Whatever," he snaps, tossing the word over his shoulder without a glance at the alpha, "Forget I even brought it up."

He storms out of the office, and Kuroo follows him.

"Leave me alone, Tetsurou!" Tsukishima shouts, his steps speeding up.

Tsukishima isn't running, necessarily, but the omega's hurried steps remind the alpha of the hunt, and it's instinctual for him to chase after his mate. Kuroo catches up to Tsukki. Grabbing the omega by the arm, he spins him around and presses him against the wall at the end of the hall. The sun has yet to fully rise, blood orange seeps through the mansion, bathing their skin.

"I said leave me alone," Tsukishima repeats this time in a hushed whisper.

Kuroo brings his hands up to the omega's neck, his touch soft not firm. "Our conversation isn't over," he says, a growl underlining his words, "You wanted to talk so let's talk."

"I just want to see my family. Why can't I?"

"Did I ever say that you couldn't?"

"You didn't say that I could, either."

"I only said that now isn't a good time."

"Why not?"

"Because I said so." Kuroo used to hate it when his father would tell him that but now he's using it on his mate. "I don't need to explain my reasoning for every little thing. We'll visit your parents when it's convenient for us both."

Tsukishima squares his shoulders, his eyes defiant. "I'll just go see them on my own, then."

"Do you really think I'm going to let you—"

Kuroo senses someone approaching. Turning around, he sees Bokuto standing at the end of the hall, a deep frown set on the alpha's face. It makes Kuroo wonder what this may look like to an onlooker who isn't familiar with his relationship to Tsukishima or know the context of their discussion. He doesn't have the time nor the patience to contemplate that. He turns back to Tsukishima and tells him that they'll finish their conversation later.

Tsukishima doesn't say anything. He just hurries off to their bedroom.

"Lover's spat," Kuroo answers the questioning look on Bokuto's face, "Nothing serious."

Bokuto doesn't seem too convinced but he's smart enough to drop it. "Sorry for interrupting. Think I can get a nap in before the day starts?"

"Is three hours enough?"

"More than enough."

"Good, I'll see you then."

Kuroo stands there, watching until the door to Bokuto's room is closed. Once the door is closed, Kuroo rakes his fingers through his messy hair, lightly tugging on the strands. If the lack of sleep and stress doesn't kill him, Tsukishima will.

* * *

Gently, Oikawa runs his fingers over the white bandage secured around Iwaizumi's right leg. Part of him feels smug as hell that he knows how to patch his mate up like this. They haven't been together as long but Oikawa already has experience with Iwaizumi coming home with a new injury every other night. For the most part, the injuries are mild, and some would even say that being grazed by a bullet isn't that serious. However, Oikawa can't stop thinking about what could have happened.

What if the sniper had aimed at Iwaizumi's head or another critical area of the body?

"I know what you're thinking."

Oikawa glances up at Iwaizumi who's resting his head against the headboard with a pillow to support his back. When they're together like this, Iwaizumi is always shirtless, allowing Oikawa to see his scars and tattoos. The alpha's body is truly a work of art. Too bad Oikawa can't admire it like he normally does. Not now when he's bordering a panic attack.

"I didn't know our bond granted us telepathy," Oikawa jokes to lighten the grim mood that is of his own making.

Iwaizumi pulls his leg away from Oikawa, returning it to its place under the sheets. "This comes with the job, Tooru. You know that."

Perhaps their bond does grant them telepathy, Oikawa thinks.

"Yes, I know that but it still scares me."

"We're in the same boat."

"I'm not a hitman," Oikawa argues, "I don't risk my life every day."

Iwaizumi gives him a flat look. "You're going through with this pregnancy knowing full well that you may not make it. How is that not risking your life?"

Damn Iwaizumi and his inability to lie to make others feel good about themselves. An attribute that Oikawa once found attractive is now working his nerves. He knows that he's being selfish by not terminating his pregnancy but this is for a good cause. What Iwaizumi is doing...is also for a good cause depending on which way one looks at it. Oikawa has never been bothered by what Iwaizumi does. The world is full of terrible people. He's fortunate that one of the deadliest of them all eats his ass on a regular.

Oikawa purses his lips. "That's beside the point," he says.

"Come here."

Oikawa forgets what he was upset about what with the way Iwaizumi's voice drops like that. He crawls up the alpha, his knees on either side of Iwaizumi's legs. Straddling the alpha, he keeps his hands in his lap, resisting the urge to touch every inch of exposed skin. Has Oikawa ever mentioned how much he adores Iwaizumi's skin? While they were in Okayama, Oikawa noticed that a majority of the Iwaizumi clan shared the same features. Tan skin, green eyes, and dark hair. He wouldn't be opposed if their child took after Iwaizumi.

"How are you feeling today?" asks Iwaizumi, pulling Oikawa closer than he already is.

Iwaizumi, Oikawa notices, is careful about how and where he touches him. Before the pregnancy, Iwaizumi didn't think twice about things like that. The alpha's thoughtfulness is beyond endearing.

"I feel great," Oikawa answers honestly, "I always feel better when you're around."

"You always say that."

"Because it's the truth."

"I can't always be around, Tooru. I'm going to have a doctor drop in this afternoon. Maybe he can prescribe you something."

Oikawa fights back a pout. "Okay," he mumbles.

"You won't be alone today. Akaashi will be here." He caresses Oikawa's arm. "And I'll try to drop in throughout the day more."

"Can you just be here in time for dinner? I want to cook for our guest."

As stereotypical as it may seem, Oikawa loves the idea of hosting guests. Since becoming Iwaizumi's mate, he's had the pleasure of hosting two business brunches. One with Kuroo and another one with Ushijima; neither were as awkward as Oikawa thought it would be. Prior to Iwaizumi, Oikawa never thought of himself as a desirable omega but now he's mated, pregnant, and entertaining guests; it's a dream come true.

"I can't make any promises," Iwaizumi says.

It's the alpha's response to everything, but Oikawa understands that Iwaizumi is being honest. 

Oikawa is startled by warm lips brushing his chin. "Why do you always smell so good?" Iwaizumi asks as though he really wants an answer to this conundrum. "I always want to...jump you."

Laughing, Oikawa lightly slaps the alpha's hands away from his shirt. "Not right now you horny alpha." He takes Iwaizumi's hands and pins them at the alpha's sides. "How does Kuroo feel about your plan? Is he upset that you waited this long to tell him?"

"Kuroo likes the plan and he understands why I waited."

"I'm surprised you intend to leave our child with Tsukishima considering you get annoyed anytime I mention him."

"You've noticed that?"

Oikawa chuckles. "How could anyone not notice?" He let's go of Iwaizumi's hands but swats them again when the alpha tries to slip them inside his pajama pants. "Tsukishima is one of the fakest people I've ever had the pleasure of meeting but he's in a position where he can't let everyone see the real him. So, I get him. He's also a great shopping buddy and he's a good friend to Yamaguchi." He can always respect a person who treats their friends well.

Iwaizumi's face remains expressionless. "Do you like Tsukishima?" he asks.

"Yes."

"Do you trust him?"

"He's too much like me so, no, I don't trust him."

"You and Tsukishima are nothing alike," Iwaizumi says, his eyes hardening, "And there's no way I'm going to entrust him with the care of our child. I only gave Kuroo a rough draft of the plan so he wouldn't worry."

Oikawa gasps, feigning shock. "Iwa-chan, so conniving of you," he smirks, pleased with his mate's cunningness, "I guess you're not as obedient as Kuroo thinks."

"This isn't an act of disobedience. I'm doing what I can to ensure your safety and the longevity of the syndicate."

"Why don't you like Tsukishima?"

Iwaizumi looks away from Oikawa, staring out of the window. "I'm not allowed to talk about it with anyone."

"Not even with your other half?" Oikawa places his hand on either side of Iwaizumi's face, urging the alpha to look at him. When Iwaizumi complies, Oikawa kisses him softly on the lips. "If Tsukishima is a possible threat wouldn't you want your mate to have a heads up?"

Minutes seem to tick by before Iwaizumi begins speaking. Even when he's telling a story, Iwaizumi doesn't beat around the bush.

"Tsukishima convinced his former bodyguard to kill Tetsurou."

Oikawa's mouth drops.

Iwaizumi continues, knowing that he'll need to give more in order for Oikawa to fully understand. "At the start of their relationship, Kuroo brought Tsukishima with us on jobs. He fought alongside us and was there during shootouts, covering Kuroo and I. The three of us built the foundation for what the syndicate is today. Gradually, the other members of the inner circle joined us and with the added help, we took over the city. With all of our enemies dead or under our control there was no need for shootouts every other week or anything like that but Tsukishima had become obsessed with the fighting and killing..."

The first incident happened when Tsukishima ignored a declaration of a ceasefire with a minor gang who operated out of Kabukicho. During a business deal where Kuroo was trying to get the leader of the gang to turn over the money they'd accumulated from their underground casino, in a peaceful manner, Tsukishima went ballistic.

"The gang leader was being stubborn," Iwaizumi explains, "but that's to be expected. The guy was only being difficult for the sake of his reputation. All of his men were present and he had to maintain the image of a strong leader. Kuroo and I were fine with that. But when the guy continued to be rude toward Kuroo, Tsukishima took out his gun and shot him in the head."

Following that, a huge fight broke out. Iwaizumi is grateful that Kuroo was smart enough to bring reinforcements or they would have been slaughtered.

Iwaizumi sighs, "The gang leader had an eighteen-year-old son who was supposed to inherit the underground casino from his father. Tsukishima tried to kill him too because he feared the son would want revenge."

"Did Kuroo allow Tsukishima to kill the son?"

While Kuroo had tried to get Tsukishima to lower his weapon, the son had lunged at Tsukishima with a knife of his own. To protect Tsukishima, Kuroo pulled his gun on the boy and killed him. After that incident, Kuroo punished Tsukishima by excluding him from all syndicate affairs. To give the omega a productive distraction, Kuroo encouraged Tsukishima to focus solely on his academics. Things seemed to be going fine until Tsukishima's bodyguard tried to assault the omega. Naturally, Kuroo had the alpha killed, and took his fangs as a trophy.

"The first time it happened, we didn't think much of it. But then it happened again. Ushijima and I suspected that Tsukishima had provoked the bodyguards in some way because Kuroo is always careful about keeping track of Tsukishima's heats and the bodyguards' ruts to prevent any incidents. I convinced Kuroo to hire a beta instead to be on the safe side."

"Tsukishima's former bodyguard was a beta?" Oikawa asks.

"Yes, but Tsukishima still found a way to have his fun."

Somehow, Tsukishima convinced the bodyguard into thinking that he could kill Kuroo and take over the syndicate. Iwaizumi isn't sure on the details. He only knows that the beta believed Tsukki. One night, while Kuroo was taking a bath, the bodyguard walked in with his gun aimed at Kuroo...

* * *

_"Sure you want to do this?" Kuroo calmly asks, his arms are resting on the edge of the marble tub, soap suds covering everything except his upper body, his gold necklace with diamond encrusted fangs sits proudly around his neck._

_Eizō's hand trembles as he raises the gun. "Your mate was right," he says, "You really do go all out for your baths."_

_"This is the only time I get to relax. As you know, I'm a busy man."_

_The bodyguard takes in the lavish bathroom, noting the black marble floors, and the gold accents. He's never seen a bathroom this large. Doesn't think he's ever been in a room that was this large. Even the condo he was given isn't as decked out as this. It's a bathroom fit for a king._

_Kuroo brings the man's attention back to him. "What else has my mate told you?" he asks._

_"Oh, he told me everything!" Eizō brings his other hand up to steady his hold on the gun. "Told me all about how you claimed him without his consent and forced him to live here with you. You've had your eye on him since he was a kid, you creep!"_

_"Is that all?"_

_"Not even close! He told me that if I got rid of you, he'd hand me over the empire!"_

_Kuroo laughs hysterically, his head thrown back. "How in the fuck is Kei gonna hand over something that doesn't belong to him?!"_

_"You two are married so whatever you own will rightfully belong to him upon your death."_

_"Stupid son of a bitch," Kuroo sighs, "We're not married. We're simply mates."_

_Eizō lowers the gun. "What?" he asks dumbly._

_Movement from the short corridor that leads to the master's suite catches the bodyguard's attention. From the shadows, Iwaizumi quietly stalks out his eyes never leaving Eizō. The hitman has been there all this time, waiting for the perfect moment to strike._

_With the appearance of Iwaizumi, Eizō doesn't know who to point his gun at. If he shoots Kuroo, Iwaizumi will kill him before he gets a chance to turn his gun on the hitman. If he shoots Iwaizumi, there is no telling with Kuroo will do. There's a towel on the ledge of the tub that is lumpier than normal which means there's probably a gun underneath it._

_But this entire time, Eizō has been so focused on the enemies in front of him that he failed to notice another figure lurking in the shadows behind him._

_"Well, this was fun," Tsukishima says from behind, a gun aimed at the back of the bodyguard's head, "but I guess this means, game over."_

_Tsukishima pulls the trigger. The body falls forward, hitting the tub causing blood and brain matter to contaminate the water. Quickly, Kuroo jumps out of the tub and wraps a towel around his waist. Slipping on the marble floor, Kuroo tightens his grip on the towel to keep himself covered._

_"What a fucking idiot!" Tsukishima laughs loudly. "I-I can't believe he fell for all that!"_

_"This is funny to you?" asks Kuroo, his anger fully taking over. "You think this shit is funny?!"_

_"Yes," Tsukishima answers with a shrug, "What else am I supposed to do for fun? The semester is over and I got bored."He pouts._

_"Bored?" Kuroo can't believe what he's hearing. "You do shit like this when you're bored? You try to get motherfuckers to kill me?!"_

_"Do you really think I was going to let him kill you, Tetsurou?"_

_"At this point, I don't know what you're capable of!"_

_Tsukishima frowns. "It was just a joke, Tetsurou."_

_Kuroo just stares at the omega. "I've had it with this shit. First, you ruin a major deal for me. Now, you're playing with people's lives for the fuck of it!"_

_"You kill people all the time. Why is it a problem when I do it?"_

_"I kill those who would oppose me not the people who work to protect what I love!" Kuroo shouts loudly his words echoing. "Eizō was a decent guy but you filled his head with nonsense and made him think I was fucking mistreating you! He has kids, Kei. Do you ever think about that? Now their dad is dead because my mate was bored!"_

_Iwaizumi moves toward Tsukishima, awaiting his orders._

_Tsukishima takes a step back. "I just thought it'd be fun. You know, like old times." Tears begin to form._

_But Kuroo is no longer looking at the omega. "Take him away, Hajime. I can't stand the sight of him right now."_

_"Tetsurou, don't do this!" Tsukishima begs, rushing toward the alpha, "Please, don't do this!"_

_Iwaizumi blocks Tsukishima's path._

_Kuroo walks toward the master's bedroom. "Take him to the penthouse until I decide what to do with him."_

* * *

"What happened after that?" asks Oikawa.

Iwaizumi huffs out an annoyed breath of air. "Tsukishima stayed in the penthouse for weeks while Kuroo thought of what to do with him. Kuroo only told Ushijima what happened. The other members still don't know. But Ushijima and I advised Kuroo to take action. Killing Tsukishima is the standard punishment. This wasn't Tsukishima's first offense, and regardless of if he were joking or not, conspiring to kill Oyabun is not to be taken lightly."

Since Kuroo couldn't bring himself to kill Tsukishima or have anyone else do it, he decided to send Tsukishima away to a psychiatric ward because it was obvious that Tsukishima needed professional help. But when it was time for Tsukishima to leave, he revealed to Kuroo that he was pregnant.

"Ushijima and I advised Kuroo to stay away from Tsukishima. We would handle his move to a psychiatric ward but Kuroo didn't listen. Without our knowledge, he went to see Tsukishima during the omega's heat..."

Oikawa has now moved to sit beside Iwaizumi. He rests his hands on the alpha's knee. "There's something you're leaving out," he says.

Sighing, Iwaizumi gazes out of the window again. "Tsukishima had one of the guards to purchase heat inducers for him. He took them to kickstart his heat. Kuroo didn't find out until later that the entire night was orchestrated. With his life on the line, Tsukishima purposefully stopped taking his birth control and he called Kuroo with a fake emergency to get him to come over. Before that, Kuroo remained strong is his avoidance of Tsukishima."

"He trapped Kuroo?"

"Yes. But Tsukishima was desperate. He knew that the lifestyle he'd grown accustomed to was on the line, his life was on the line."

"So, Kuroo just pretends to be in love with Tsukishima."

Iwaizumi shakes his head. "He's not pretending. Tetsurou has no choice but to be in love with Tsukishima. No matter what the omega does, Tetsurou will eventually forgive him."

"Why?"

"Because they're true mates who are also bonded. By default, true mates are drawn to one another but once they become bonded, they're inseparable."

Oikawa can tell that Iwaizumi is ready to stop talking about this particular subject but his curiosity won't rest until he knows one last thing. "Is that why Kuroo ended his engagement to Semi?"

"When Tetsurou first saw Tsukishima, he felt the pull but he fought it because, believe it or not, he really wanted to marry Semi. But we kept running into Tsukishima everywhere we went. Tetsurou could only avoid his fate for so long."

"As romantic as that sounds, I can't help but wonder if Kuroo would have been happier with Semi."

"Would you believe me if I told you that Tsukishima still makes Tetsurou happy?"

"No."

Iwaizumi smirks. "Enough story time for today," he says as he moves to get out the bed, "I have to go."

Oikawa hugs the alpha from behind. "I promise not to give you a hard time," he says.

"You already give me a hard time."

"I promise that I won't make it any harder on you, then."

"That's a relief." Iwaizumi turns around and kisses Oikawa on the forehead. "I'll try to be home in time for dinner."

Oikawa smiles. "I'll make something good!"

* * *

Following his move back home, Akaashi has been extremely active. Either he's going on jogs, cycling, or taking self-defense classes. Since he didn't want to break his routine, he practically begged Oikawa to go to the gym on the top floor of the condos with him; something that he wouldn't have had to do in the past because Oikawa was once as active as he is. It's when Oikawa is bent over, struggling to put air into his lungs after a ten-minute jog on the treadmill that Akaashi voices his concerns.

"You've really let yourself go," Akaashi teases, rubbing Oikawa's back, "I guess Iwaizumi-san has been spoiling you."

Oikawa chuckles; it comes out as a low wheeze. "I've never been a fan of the treadmill."

Akaashi helps Oikawa sit on one of the provided benches against the wall. "I'm interested in giving rock climbing a try," he says, "I see they offer that here, as well."

"I think I should sit right here and cheer you on."

"Oikawa, what's wrong?" Akaashi pauses. "And, don't say it's nothing."

"I wanted to tell you under different circumstances." Oikawa settles his elbow on his thighs, propping his head up with his folded hands. "But you're going to find out sooner or later. I'm pregnant."

Akaashi's eyes widen. "Congratulations?" Yes, he meant it to sound like a question.

Oikawa doesn't respond right away. "Call, Iwa-chan, please." 

When Oikawa's entire body goes slack, Akaashi rushes to keep him from falling to the floor. The first thing Akaashi does is panic because there is obviously something seriously wrong with Oikawa. Then, he swings into action. After checking the omega's pulse, he moves to carefully lower Oikawa to the floor. One of the things that he's been working on is how to remain calm under stressful situations. Of course, it's something that he's known how to do during operations at the animal clinic but after what happened with Hozumi, Akaashi's nerves have been bad. 

Had it been anyone else, Akaashi would have called 119 first but he has a feeling that Iwaizumi would prefer to be the first person contacted. Using Oikawa's phone, Akaashi gives Iwaizumi a call. Surprisingly, the alpha picks up on the second ring. Quickly, he explains the situation. Iwaizumi instructs him to stay there, check Oikawa's vital signs regularly, and _not_ to call 119.

Akaashi does as he's instructed. By the time Iwaizumi gets there, Oikawa has regained consciousness but he's still lying on the floor.

"We need to get him to a bed," a dark-haired stranger with a soothing yet commanding voice says, "Iwaizumi-san, you live in this building, correct?"

Iwaizumi picks Oikawa up, carrying him bridal style. "The elevator is over here."

On the elevator ride, Akaashi learns that the stranger is a private doctor by the name of Ennoshita Chikara. He's the person the syndicate goes to when they don't want to deal with the questions they're sure to receive at a hospital if they show up with a stab or bullet wound. Dr. Ennoshita is also the person who has been taking care of Tsukishima throughout his pregnancy. Whenever Kuroo refers to a _doctor visit_ , he means a visit to Ennoshita's home where the doctor sees most of his patients. But he isn't against making house visits, especially whenever Iwaizumi calls.

"Let's see," Dr. Ennoshita hums, setting his black bag on the floor beside the bed, "Are you fine with Akaashi-san being in the room, too?" he asks Oikawa.

Oikawa nods his head.

"Okay."

While the doctor conducts his examination, Akaashi keeps a respectable distance, giving the doctor and Oikawa their space. Iwaizumi, however, watches Dr. Ennoshita like a hawk which is to be expected of an alpha when it comes to their mate, especially since Dr. Ennoshita is also an alpha. To have an alpha touch Oikawa while the omega is in such a vulnerable state isn't enjoyable, Akaashi assumes. But Iwaizumi seems more concerned with Oikawa's well-being, as he should be.

Following a stream of questions and a thorough examination, the doctor finally gives his diagnosis.

"This isn't rare considering Oikawa-san's condition," he explains patiently, "Because he is in such a critical state, he is going to need you, Iwaizumi-san. I can prescribe something for the fainting spells and overall fatigue but what will really make a difference is your presence."

"What difference will me being here make?" Iwaizumi asks out of genuine curiosity.

Dr. Ennoshita smiles in understanding. "Healthy environments are important for all manner of healing. An omega who feels abandoned and uncared for will fall into a depression. That depression will cause any other illness to worsen." He faces Oikawa. "It is my belief that given a nurturing environment and endless support, Oikawa-san will be able to pull through."

Oikawa gives Iwaizumi a hopeful look, and Akaashi can't help but do the same. What happened earlier honestly terrified him. Oikawa is a very dear friend to Akaashi and if there is a chance that Oikawa can be happy and healthy, Akaashi wants that to happen.

However, Akaashi and Oikawa know that the ultimate decision won't be up to Iwaizumi.

* * *

Kuroo has heard so much bad news in the past month that he barely blinks when Iwaizumi tells him what Dr. Ennoshita had to say in regards to Oikawa's pregnancy.

"How about we just surrender now," Kuroo laughs humorlessly, "My right hand has to go on family leave for god knows how fucking long, Tendou is busy guarding Ushijima while he fucks Yamaguchi senseless for damn near a whole week, Terushima can't go a day without getting his dick wet, Yamamoto is doing whatever the fuck Yamamoto does, and Bo' is lamenting his damaged relationship with Akaashi!"

"Ushijima and Tendou will be back next week, Terushima always answers your call no matter what he's doing...or who he's doing, Yamamoto will follow you into hell, and Bokuto just needs something to keep him busy."

While all of that may be true, there is still one, important thing that Iwaizumi failed to mention.

"What about you?" Kuroo says, "I need you most of all, Hajime."

"Tooru needs me more."

It's finally happening, Kuroo thinks, Iwaizumi has finally found someone that he loves more than Kuroo. Regardless of if Iwaizumi is ready to admit that to himself or not it's true. And while Iwaizumi has never vocalized his love for Kuroo, the hitman has expressed it in different ways. Now, Kuroo has been demoted. The angry child in him hates it, too. He hates that he isn't the center of Iwaizumi's world anymore.

Guess Kuroo knows how Iwaizumi felt when he mated with Tsukishima.

Petty and immature feelings aside, Kuroo knows that this is important to Iwaizumi. Oikawa gives Iwaizumi the love that Kuroo could never give. As long as Iwaizumi is happy, Kuroo can deal with coming in second place. He'll get over it.

"I have someone who can temporarily fill my spot," Iwaizumi says.

Kuroo snorts. "No one can replace you. Temporary or not. No one is good enough."

"My older brother Ren is more than qualified."

That's true. In the past, Kuroo has hired Ren for overseas jobs whenever Iwaizumi was busy with another task. The only issues that Kuroo has with using an elite from Iwaizumi's clan is: 1.) They're not Hajime.2.) They're not Hajime and 3.) They're not Hajime. Okay, that's mostly Kuroo's petty side talking. If he could think of one person to temporarily replace Iwaizumi and carry out the hitman's jobs, it's Ren.

"Ren is expensive," Kuroo says, not completely sold on the idea, "Besides, he wouldn't be able to stick around any longer than a week. He's in high demand, you know."

"If I ask Ren to do it, he'll not only do it for free but he'll cancel his other jobs to stay here for as long as you need him."

"How in the hell are you going to get him to agree to that?"

"I'm going to help him get something that he's been trying to get for years."

"What's that?"

"His son," Iwaizumi says.

Kuroo's interest is piqued. "How soon can Ren get here?"

"He's finishing up a job in Hong Kong. I can probably get him to come by the day after tomorrow."

"Okay."

"Sure you want him around, though? You don't think he'll find out about Oikawa's pregnancy and tell the elders?" 

Iwaizumi shakes his head confidently. "Ren wouldn't betray me like that." 

Kuroo hums. 

Iwaizumi takes out his phone to shoot Ren a text message. "Are you going to use Semi's resources, as well?" he asks.

Kuroo would prefer not to considering his history with Semi but he could use all the help he can get. Thanks to Ukai's meddling, Kuroo lost a lot of allies because they were afraid of being locked up. None of them believed that Kuroo would be able to take care of Ukai so they joined Daishou's side. Soon, Kuroo is going to make every last one of them regret turning their backs on him.

* * *

In Iwaizumi's momentary absence, Akaashi eagerly fills the alpha's role of caring for Oikawa. He's grateful that Oikawa has yet again opened his doors to him, despite Oikawa assuring him that it's nothing. Still, good friends are there to help in times of need, after all. The pills Dr. Ennoshita prescribed seem to already be working but Akaashi refuses to allow Oikawa to cook or do anything on his own. Instead, he has food delivered to them. When the food arrives, Akaashi gets a detailed look at how tight the security is at the condos.

No one is allowed past the front desk without first showing their identification card. While the person does that, Iwaizumi watches the video footage on his phone to make sure the person isn't a potential threat. Since Iwaizumi isn't here, Oikawa has the video footage on his own phone.

"What if they're wearing a disguise?" Akaashi asks.

Oikawa shows a different feature on the phone. "There's facial and voice recognition. Kenma designed it. If the voice or face matches anyone in Kenma's system, the building is put on lockdown. If there isn't match, they move on to stage two."

"Stage two?"

Oikawa switches back to the video feed. They watch the delivery guy as he's being patted down, even the catering bag he's carrying is inspected. Finding nothing alarming, the guard pays the delivery man and then takes the food from him.

"They're so terrified of Iwa-chan that they won't let anyone up here unless Iwa-chan has cleared them."

"There are other people who live in this building right?"

"Yes."

"Does Iwaizumi have their visitor's screened, too?"

Oikawa laughs. "Most of the people who come here work for the syndicate. So, they are already familiar with the drill."

Akaashi is impressed. "That's very thorough of Iwaizumi-san."

"It's good that you'll be staying here." Oikawa takes Akaashi's hand, giving it a gentle squeeze. "We'll keep you safe."

Honestly, Akaashi feels safer already knowing that his place is guarded like a fortress but the extra reassurance doesn't hurt. "Thanks, Oikawa."

After their food is delivered to them by the guard. Oikawa and Akaashi sit at the bar and eat. Although they talk about once a week there's still so much to catch up on. Someway or another, they end up on the topic of Bokuto.

"Of course I miss him," Akaashi says, "I miss him so much that it hurts but...I'm just not there yet."

Oikawa nods his head in understanding. "Bokuto seems to be understanding of the situation."

Akaashi doesn't fully agree with that. "What do you think Iwaizumi-san would do if anyone hurt you?" he asks though he's sure he already knows the answer.

"Well, someone did hurt me a long time ago and when Iwaizumi found out he made them hurt, too."

There's a story behind it that Akaashi would love to know about but he knows that Oikawa will tell him things at his own pace. That is how their friendship works. They never push one another for information or pry too much. Bit by bit. They're learning what they need to know, bit by bit.

Oikawa adds, "Bokuto is going to make Hozumi wish he'd never touched you. He just needs time, that's all."

It's the same thing that Akaashi has been hearing for months now. Everyone promises him that he'll get his justice but the lack of results make him feel as though that day may never come. He always thinks about Yomiuriland, how close they were to putting an end to Hozumi, once and for all. Instead of scarring the man's face, he wishes that he would have slit his throat. Not killing Hozumi when he had the chance is one of Akaashi's biggest regrets.

They're sitting in the den when Iwaizumi returns.

"What's the verdict?" Oikawa nervously asks.

"I told you I'd take care of it," Iwaizumi says, "I'll be here with you more from now on. Kuroo will only call for emergencies."

Oikawa's smile is so bright, it's blinding and addicting. Akaashi can't help but smile as well.

But then Iwaizumi looks at Akaashi. "Bokuto wants to speak with you. He's outside."

Akaashi's smile falters.

* * *

Bokuto is there to give Akaashi the key to the condo next door, and with Akaashi's permission, Bokuto gives the omega a short tour of the condo. The furniture was replaced after the previous tenant moved out. From the smell of the place, the walls have also been freshly painted. It's a bit much for a temporary stay but Akaashi isn't complaining. As much as he feels welcome staying with Iwaizumi and Oikawa, he knows the couple needs their space.

"You can stay as long as you like," Bokuto tells him as he hands over the key.

"Thanks." Akaashi takes the key, staring at it. "I was thinking of opening the clinic up while I was in town."

"I'm not sure that's a good idea seeing that Hozumi is still on the loose."

Akaashi glances up at the alpha. "So, I'm supposed to sit around in here all day until your brother is found?"

Bokuto meets Akaashi's gaze but the omega diverts his gaze; it happens every time their eyes meet now. "I get that you don't wanna be cooped up in here all the time but it's safer if you're here, Keiji."

"I just miss working," Akaashi admits, keeping his head down.

Sighing, Bokuto takes a step forward. "Keiji, look at me."

Akaashi takes a step back. "Is that all you needed to talk about?" He pockets the key. "If so, I'd like to wash up before bed."

"Why can't you look at me?"

"You know why."

Bokuto sighs, "We're not the same person," he says, practically begging, "You know that."

Yes, Akaashi knows that but that isn't why he has trouble looking Bokuto in the eye. It's deeper than that and he knows that no one, especially not Bokuto, is going to comprehend what he's going through.

"I keep asking you for understanding," Akaashi says, crossing his arms over his chest more so to keep himself together, "Please understand that seeing you right now is difficult for me, Koutarou."

"Why?" Bokuto demands, his voice rising, "Why are you punishing me for what Hozumi did? Everyone blames me for the shit my brother does. It's always been like this. What do I have to do for everyone to see me for who I am?"

"Kill your brother!" Akaashi shouts back. Taking a deep breath, he lowers his voice. "After everything he's done, you should want him dead."

Bokuto's frown deepens. "You don't think I want him dead?"

Akaashi bites his tongue; there's so much that he wants to say but now isn't the time. "The sooner Hozumi is dead, the better. That's all I'm saying."

"You don't think I know that?" Bokuto growls in frustration. "I miss you, Keiji. I miss you so fucking much but you keep pushing me away instead of allowing me to help you heal. It feels like you're punishing me for something I didn't do!"

"Stop that!" Akaashi has finally reached his wit's end. "Stop guilt tripping me! You're always doing that and I'm tired of it. Do you want to know why I can't look you in the eye anymore? It's because a part of me resents you! That's right. A part of me resents you because, after everything your brother did to me, he's still breathing!"

"I've tried to-"

"He should have never touched me in the first place!" Akaashi outstretches his hand, gesturing to the condo. "Why was it so easy for him to get into your apartment, Koutarou? Why didn't you take extra precautions like Iwaizumi is doing here for Oikawa? Was I not that important to you? Did you not care as much about my safety? Why wasn't I a priority?"

"You know I care about you, Keiji. Don't go there!"

"Why not?" Akaashi walks up to Bokuto, getting in his face. "Because your ego can't handle the truth? Every time I see you, you look at me with those sad eyes, begging me to let you back in and it makes me feel guilty. It makes me feel like I should put my healing process on pause just because you're sad. You're supposed to be my alpha, you're supposed to take care of me! I was certain that you would have found Hozumi and killed him by now but you haven't. What have you been doing, Koutarou?"

Bokuto drops his head in shame. "I-"

Akaashi cuts him off. "Since I've been gone have you been searching for your brother every single day or made a daily effort to find him?"

"No, but-"

"Save your excuses," Akaashi says, turning his back to Bokuto, "None of that matters."

"You're the one who left."

Akaashi turns back to face Bokuto. "Excuse me?"

"You left," Bokuto repeats, "And when you did I suffered 'cause yet again another person I loved gave up on me based on what Hozumi did!"

"Gave up on you?"

"Yeah!"

"I never gave up on you, Koutarou. Stop making this about you when it isn't!"

Bokuto sucks his teeth. "Hozumi hurt Nari and you because of me. He hurts the people I love to hurt me!"

"I didn't give up on you!" Akaashi angrily wipes his tears away. "I trusted you with my revenge. You were supposed to find him and kill him."

"I wasn't fully over what he'd done to Nari," Bokuto says in his defense, "When you left, I was shattered, Keiji."

"Nari is dead. He doesn't have to live with what your brother did to him. Every day, I'm in pain," Akaashi pauses to swallow the lump in his throat, "I'm in pain because your brother took advantage of me and he made me _enjoy_  it. Even still, I think about that night during my heats...not because I want to...my body just reacts that way. Do you have any fucking idea how sickening that is?"

Tears roll down Bokuto's face. "Keiji..."

Akaashi has gone this far, he sees no point in turning back now. "Your brother made me hate myself! How in the hell am I supposed to look at you when I can't stand the sight of myself?" he cries, his body trembling. Bokuto reaches for Akaashi but the omega pulls away. "If you truly love me, Koutarou, kill your brother. No more excuses. No more stalling. Kill him so that I can be at peace!"

"I'll make this right," Bokuto says, "I promise I'll make this right."

"Please, don't come back until you do."

Bokuto leaves.

* * *

Following the talk with Akaashi, Bokuto is in need of a safe haven, somewhere to go to collect his thoughts without turning to alcohol or any other vice. A right turn will take him to Kuroo's estate while a left turn will take him to Semi's penthouse. If he goes to the estate, he can probably get Kuroo to give him a job to do. That'll keep him busy for the night. If he goes to Semi's penthouse, he'll probably end up crying all over the drug lord's expensive clothes. He isn't in the mood for another pity party. Bokuto has wallowed in self-pity for far too long.

He takes the right turn.

Gripping the steering wheel tightly, Bokuto grits his teeth, suppressing his rage until he can find an outlet. He doesn't know how to feel about what Akaashi told him. He isn't sure on how to interpret the omega's confession, and he's sure that Akaashi also doesn't know how to come to terms with what he's dealing with.

All of it is one big fucking mess.

Bokuto arrives at the estate and learns from one of the guards that Kuroo is gone for the night. They don't know where he is or when he'll be returning. Great, now Bokuto will have to find another way to blow off some steam. It's not too late for him to register for fight club. There's money in his bedroom so he runs up the stairs to get it.

When he's making his way back down the stairs, Tsukishima is walking past him dressed up like he's going to a party. The omega is wearing a stylish red pantsuit with black shoes. Bokuto assumes that Tsukishima is going to continue to walk past him without acknowledging him because that's just how Tsukishima is but he's surprised when the omega halts.

"Going somewhere?" Tsukishima asks.

"Yeah, I'll be out for a bit."

Tsukishima's head drops a look of disappointment on his face. "Oh, I see."

Bokuto glances around. "You and Kuroo got a date tonight, right?" It's Friday and the couple goes out every Friday. "Where are you two going tonight?"

"Tetsurou actually canceled on me. Said he had some business to take care of."

"Sorry."

"It's okay. I'm used to it by now." Tsukishima chuckles lightly. "I made all this food for him but now it's going to get cold."

"You cooked?"

"Yeah, I wanted us to stay in tonight."

The things Bokuto would do to have an omega waiting for him at home - preferably Akaashi waiting for him at home with a cooked meal. It's just that after everything that's happened with him and Akaashi, he's in a pissy mood. He's starting to think about all the shitty things Kuroo does to the people who love him, mainly Semi and Tsukishima. Here Kuroo is, just fucking off and taking what he has for granted. Now, Kuroo has his pregnant omega here, alone, worrying about what he's going to do with all the food he's cooked.

Bokuto smiles at Tsukishima. "What all did you cook?" he asks.

Tsukishima returns the smile, a gleam in his golden eyes. "Come to the kitchen. I'll show you."

TBC


End file.
